A Twist in the Tale
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Instead of Stoick getting hit with Toothless's plasma blast it was Hiccup. He died instead of Stoick but when a special, inside the mind, friend comes back it might mean more than just death to Hiccup. It might mean the death to all of his friends and family as well. (Sequel to Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup) Summary might change. Rated T just incase.
1. The Twisting Tale

**__****Instead of Stoick getting hit with Toothless's plasma blast it was Hiccup. He died instead of Stoick but when a special, inside the mind, friend comes back it might mean more than just death to Hiccup. It might mean the death to all of his friends and family as well. (Sequel to Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup) Summary might change.**

**I call this. It's my idea! Nobody elses... I really hope no one already did this. I've been working on it since I watched the movie. Please enjoy.**

**A Twist in the Tale**

* * *

Hiccup backed away from Toothless begging with him to snap out of the trance the new alpha put him in. "Snap out of it!" Cried Hiccup loudly pointing at Toothless trying to get thought slited eyes back to their normal round shape.

One step forward.

One step backwards.

Drago started to walk away as Hiccup and Toothless started to walk behind one of the ice shards. Stoick was running towards his son as fast as he could. Valka a ways behind him, calling his name. _'Hiccup's in danger.' _Thought Stoick as he ran on a plank to the other side of the smoking boat.

Toothless's throat filled with gas and Hiccup saw his father getting nearer and nearer. He raised one of his hands and pointed it at Toothless and pointed the other at Stoick trying to stop him. Stoick was about to push Hiccup out of the way when all too soon Toothless shot out a plasma blast.

It sent Stoick flying back the way he came and hit Hiccup directly in the chest. The twenty year old was sent flying backward into the ice shards.

Toothless had his head bowed breathing heavily eyes seeing none of the destruction that he caused. Valka gasped and stopped in her tracks before continuing. Stoick got on his hands and knees and shook his head trying to clear it from the sound that filled his ears. When he stood back up he was met by the sight of his son covered in the most likely back breaking shards.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick running over to the pile and throwing them off of his boy. The young man laid still on his side on the frozen ground. Stoick rolled Hiccup on his back and stared at his pale face. Blood leaked out of his mouth and his eyes were closed. "Hiccup? Hiccup wake up! This isn't the time for sleeping Hiccup! Son please wake up."

Valka landed on her knees on the other side of Hiccup and brought her head down towards the spot over Hiccup's heart. There was no _'Ba bum. Ba bum.' _ Only Stoick's ragged breathes and her own shaky ones. She looked at Stoick and eyes filling up with tears shook her head before resting it on her son's chest.

"No!" Yelled Stoick shaking Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup wake up. Come on. You're not dead. You're not. Please stop with the tricks…please. Please." Stoick wrapped an arm around Hiccup and started to cry silently as Toothless started to snap out of his trance.

The dragon shook his head and walked over to the once whole Haddock family and sniffed at Hiccup's body. He bushed his nose against his riders hand and purred. He didn't understand why his rider was so cold and limp in his father's arms. He was trying to wake him up so that Hiccup would jump onto his back and they would defeat Drago and the alpha's control over the dragons.

Why was his rider's father crying? Why was his mother sobbing also? Why? Why? Why? That word passed through the Night Fury's skull so quickly he couldn't understand them.

"Get away! Get away from him!" Yelled Stoick pushing the confused and hurt Night Fury away from his son. Toothless stared at Hiccup's father then back at Hiccup realizing what he had just done. He hadn't just shot him he had _killed _him. It had been his plasma blast that hit his best friend's chest. His plasma blast that threw him backwards. And his plasma blast that drew Hiccup's last breath.

The teens and Gobber stood shocked close by. And Astrid tears pouring down her face ran over to her boyfriend and sat beside Valka as she cried. "It's not his fault Stoick." Whispered Valka as Toothless slunk away.

The alpha called for his "minions" and the dragons started to fly towards him. Toothless's eyes returned to slits and as soon as they did Drago got on his back and they started flying towards Berk.

But before they could get far all the dragons stopped and looked over at where Hiccup was laying supposedly dead. His body was floating just above the ground and soon even the alpha wasn't able to make the dragons move so he too watched as the transformation continued.

Stoick gasped and Gobber ran up to them and unbuckled Hiccup's left arm brace and rolled up his sleeve showing a black Strike Class birthmark on his wrist. The mark was pitch black and looked like it was burned into Hiccup's flesh.

* * *

**Had to start it out some way right?**


	2. Evil Hiccup

**I think this will be a fun story. And Stoick will survive the whole story...maybe... *Evil face***

* * *

Stoick gasped and Gobber ran up to them and unbuckled Hiccup's left arm brace and rolled up his sleeve showing a black Strike Class birthmark on his wrist. The mark was pitch black and looked like it was burned into Hiccup's flesh.

"No." Whispered Stoick.

"What!? What is that!?" Yelled Valka holding onto her floating son for dear life.

"Valka let go." Said Stoick. Valka obeyed and as she did fleshy pink wings started to poke out of Hiccup's armor. His ears transformed into Night Fury's and slid up his head while a tail sprouted from his lower back breaking his armor apart to pop through just like his now black wings had done.

"What's happening?!" Cried Valka terrified. No one answered her and soon black scales started to spout across Hiccup's face surrounding his eyes and black patches even coming up in his hair. His hands soon started to darken as scales covered them too and Hiccup's nails started to grow sharper and turn black. The back-fin that was connected to his armor popped out and was replaced with a real one.

Hiccup floated back down the ground and landed with a soft thud, his wings lying above his head and his tail trailing lazily towards Valka. Suddenly Hiccup's breath filled the air with soft moans and quiet whimpers.

Drago understood instantly and singled to the Bilwilderbeast to put Hiccup in the trance. The ridges on its head trembled, and as they did Hiccup thrashed wildly. His tail was hitting the ground and soon started to wrap around Valka. "Stoick!" Cried Valka as the tail wrapped around her waist and started to snake its way to her neck. It loosely wrapped around her neck like a scarf and Stoick saw what was coming next.

Hiccup's tail tightened around Valka's throat constricting her and she gagged. Stoick quickly raced over and helped his wife remove his son's tail (I meant it to be like that). Once it was removed from its victim Hiccup's tail just fell to the ground and the twenty year old just went ridged and bared his teeth.

Hiccup's eyes were scrunched tightly closed and his teeth were sharp. The alpha's control was sinking into his brain and hitting a particular Night Fury making him cry out in pain.

Night thrashed on the ground pained by the Bilwiderbeast's power that seemed to erase all the memoires that Hiccup and him had made together. "**Hiiiiccccc**." Groaned the dragon before his eyes opened wide and the round ovals dilated into almost invisible slits. Right next to him Hiccup groaned.

"**NNNNIIIIGGGHHHHTTT**!" Screamed Hiccup as the alpha's power took over him too.

Hiccup's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. He looked at Stoick and Valka and instantly his dragon pupils dilated to almost invisible slits and he snarled at them. "Hiccup it's alright. It's us." Whispered Stoick standing in front of Valka.

"Hiccup come." Ordered Drago pointing his staff at the Alpha then at Hiccup. The ridges trembled again and Hiccup roared in pain as his head was racked in loud orders. **_"COME. FOLLOW. LISTEN TO HIM. FOLLOW." _**

Hiccup looked at Drago then spread his wings and, flapping them a few times to get feeling back into them, took off. His tail flapped in the breeze and the back-fin helped him as he glided towards Drago and the Alpha.

"Hiccup!" Called Stoick. The boy didn't appear to be able to respond as he hovered next to Drago and Toothless. He turned to face the same way they were and looked at his family and friends with an unrecognizable gaze.

For five years Hiccup has been able to control the demon inside him and befriended him but now that he was in the Alpha's control…He could kill anyone and not realize it until it was too late. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

"Go." Ordered Drago to the dragons and soon all of them not including Hiccup and Toothless started after the Alpha. Drago made Toothless fly down towards the Berkians and Hiccup trailed behind like a puppy.

"Give me back my son Drago." Snarled Stoick.

"I don't think you want him back right now." Replied Drago with a grin. Hiccup dived towards Valka and easily grabbed her arms and lifted her up off the ground.

"Valka!" Screamed Stoick. Valka screamed and held onto Hiccup's arms as he flew higher and higher. He then dropped her and she had nothing to grab hold of except for the now exposed green sleeve, from the tunic Hiccup wore under his armor. Hiccup growled and tried to shake her off and he succeeded.

Valka went falling at alarming speed towards the ground but right when she was about to hit the ground and most likely die, a snake-like tail wrapped around her waist and threw her in the air. She landed on Hiccup's back and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did loops and dives.

"Put her down." Ordered Drago amused. Hiccup dived towards the ground and hovered inches to the hard frozen earth. Valka let go of his neck and fell to the ground. Stoick was there instantly asking her if she was alright.

Hiccup hovered in front of the two and stared at them as if seeing them for the first time. "Come." Said Drago starting away.

Hiccup didn't move.

This caught everyone's attention because Hiccup seemed to be interested in not what he was ordered to do but in what Stoick and Valka where doing. "Hiccup come. Now." Growled Drago. Hiccup looked at him then with one last questioning look at Stoick and Valka, followed after his master.

"What just happened?" Asked Valka shaking from head to toe.

"Hiccup's alive." Whispered Stoick holding Valka close.

* * *

**Hiccup doesn't reconigze anything but the commands that he is given. So ya.**


	3. Drago's control

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER but I just got into a new grade at school and i'm in all advanced classes so I have trouble with all the new stuff we're learning. But that doesn't excuse me from not posting! This is only...*Looks up A Twist in the Tale on a new tab* THE THIRD CHAPTER! OMG! I'm soooo sorry guys I've been a horrible writer. I hope there's still people reading this story. Thank you all my loyal patient readers.**

"Hiccup speak." Ordered Drago. The boy growled slightly then opened his mouth and his voice spoke out with a dark echo that could only be from Night.

**_"Yes Master."_** Said Hiccup bowing his head as they flew to Berk.

"Tell me how long has these transformations been going on?"

**_"Since I was a baby, Master." _**

"So this is going to be interesting."Laughed Drago.

**_"What do you mean Master?" _** Asked Hiccup his eyes still slits.

"You'll see soon." Replied Drago as they caught up with the alpha and the other dragons.

**_"Master, who were the two Vikings that called me their son?"_** Asked Hiccup.

"You need not know that till they are dead." Stated Drago. He motioned to the alpha and the ridges trembled again. Hiccup screamed and his wings folded on themselves making him start to plummet towards the sea.(For all the owl fans he went YEEP!)

**_"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS UNLESS THEIR GOOD ONES!"_** Screamed the alpha.

The alpha watched closely and the ridges stopped suddenly. Hiccup tried to straighten out but he couldn't unfold his wings from one another. He was spinning out of control then all of a sudden Toothless went diving towards him, Drago nowhere in sight, and flew underneath him righting him up so he hovered just above the water.

Hiccup looked at Toothless's tail and noticed that Drago had locked it into place so he could fly by himself. _"Thanks Night Fury." _ Growled Hiccup to Toothless not recognizing him.

_"You're welcome Human Hybrid."_Replied Toothless not noticing that it was his rider he was talking to.

"Come." Ordered Drago from his spot on one of the alpha's tusks.

**_"Yes Master." _**Said Hiccup flying towards him quickly. Toothless flew right beside him and when they reached their masters they landed on the alpha's other tusk and talked to each other in hushed growls.

"Hiccup what do you smell?" Asked Drago.

**"The smell of salt and blood, Master."** Said Hiccup calmly. Drago smiled cruelly and the group of dragons that formed Drago's army carried on.

"Perfect."

…

"How are we getting off this island?"Asked Snotlout clearly annoyed.

"Shut up Snotlout." Growled Fishlegs trying to calm a sobbing Astrid down.

"Astrid it's alright. He'll be fine." Soothed Ruffnut putting her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Valka." Whispered Stoick having his own arm around his wife's shoulders as he hugged her close.

"B-but he d-died then j-just like that came b-b-back to life." Sobbed Valka reliving the last few days of the time she had spent with Hiccup. "What happened to him?" Asked Valka looking at Stoick pleadingly.

"Hiccup has this kind of demon inside him that controls a sort of dragon hybrid power. Hiccup became friends with the demon and that would have been maybe five years ago. But before they were friends the demon, Night is his name as Hiccup told me, would take total control over our son's body and he would turn into that half dragon half Viking only on NightmareNight." Stoick paused to let the information sink into Valka's head and when she nodded he continued.

"Before the battle against the Red Death five years ago, I would lock him up so he couldn't harm anybody or harm himself, but after the battle everyone respected him more so I let him be free of bonds so he could have fun." Stoick paused again and Gobber took over.

"The whole point of this long story is that Hiccup killed a dragon that was made of shadows. He acted weird and that's when everyone noticed he was transforming back into himself. He ran out of the building and flew up into the air then he fully transformed back into himself. He fell was caught by another shadow dragon and we patched him up so he was up the next day and flying on Toothless. End of story."

Stoick glared at Gobber and Valka stared wide eyed at the nothingness in front of her. Everyone was quiet and the only sound was from Valka's and Astrid's ragged breathes as they tried to calm themselves down.

"So. What now?" Asked Fishlegs. "They'll be flying towards Berk right now with all our dragons and we have no way of getting there to help fight." Everyone looked at each other, their hope lost when Hiccup left.

"Hiccup was the one with the plans that were so crazy that they might just work." Said Tuffnut. Everyone sighed then Valka perked up considerably before slipping out of Stoick's grasp and running toward a hole in the ice.

"Follow me. I think I might have a plan that is crazy enough that it might actually work! I may not be Hiccup but he's my son. He had to get his creative mind from someone." Shouted Valka as she disappeared. Everyone quickly followed her and when they finally found her they smiled as she did at the sight of the creatures playing in front of them.

"Let's get to Berk then." Said Astrid.

**Can you guess?**

**Okay now have you guys ever heard of Creepypasta's Like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Hoodie, Masky so on and so on? Well I was thinking of writing a story on them with one of my oc's falling in love with a...proxy. Would you read it? It's not lemon and it's not gory...well not to much gore. But I do recommend it for those who at least have a little knowledge (Did I spell that right?) on the creepy pasta gang. It probably won't be on Fan because I want to try out some of the other websites that I have a account on... SO ya Tell me whether you would like to read it when it comes out and i'll put a link on my profile for it...(What ever site it is.)**

**And if your starting to get bored just wait...*Start dramatic music* The drama will fly in soon..PPPPFFFFTTTT HAHAHAHA Get it FLY in! Hahahahaha! Hehehe! Hohoho *random person throws shoe at me and it hits me in the nose* (Anyone want to volunteer?)**

**:)**


	4. AN

**Guys! I added tiltles to all the chapter so just look over the chapter names plz! Thx!**


End file.
